Accident
by lewdness
Summary: Axel tries to show off and finds out that yes, Demyx was right and his chakram really are just that sharp. [Oneshot, AxelDemyx]


**Title**: Mistake  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts (obviously)  
**Author**: SKF  
**Pairing**: Demyx/Axel or Axel/Demyx, however you'd like to look at it.

**Disclaimer**: Wish I owned.   
**Summary**: Demyx had warned Axel about showing off but it wasn't like he actually expected him to listen. Oops.  
**A/N**: Inspired by http:// community. /khyaoi/309654 .htm l#cutid1 and her lovely, amazingly written description of Axel. fangirls Go read it, it's wicked cool and Axel/Demyx

--

Demyx watched in a mix of awe and fascination as Axel twirled his chakram expertly, body moving gracefully like one of the Dancer Nobodies, tossing the weapons up and catching them just so.

When the redhead noticed Demyx watching, a tiny smirk curled his lips. "See, Dem, this is why chakram are better- they're easier to fight with and look better than a huge _guitar_." He whirled around, black coat fanning out behind him.

"_Sitar,_" Demyx corrected lazily with an easy smile, rolling his eyes. It was a running joke, how Axel always liked to show off around the brunet and tease him about how a 'giant guitar' would only be good for bashing someone over the head a few times and then when it broke, you were out of luck. "You keep showing off like that and you're bound to mess up," Demyx called after a moment of admiring the view, tone suggesting that he really couldn't care less if it happened. "That would really hurt, I think, taking a chakram to the face or head." He made a vague gesture throwing something up and then an exaggerated look of panic before flailing his hands as he pantomimed stabbing himself in the head with an imaginary object.

"Ha-_ha,"_ Axel replied with a sideways glare, spinning his weapons behind his back with a flash of flame. "You're just fucking hilarious." He scowled, orange, yellow and red whipped around him fiercely before, almost in slow motion, the redhead stumbled over the edge of his Organization coat and tripped forward to fall to his knees with an audible smack. Gritting his teeth together, he blew strands of hair out of his eyes, cursing loudly and holding one of his chakrams awkwardly as the other one melted away.

After a few moments of near silence, Demyx blinked. It wasn't a joke, the musician realized with a dull sense of disbelief and shock- Axel had actually tripped and looked like he was hurt. "A-Axel! Oh, shit, are you okay?" Demyx scrambled to his feet, rushing over to where the other Nobody was muttering obscenities under his breath, green eyes scanning over the large weapon as if trying to decide what to do. "You're bleeding- and…is that- is your chakram stuck in your _hand?_" A morbid sort of amusement coursed through him as he knelt beside the redhead, hissing sympathetically when he saw the pointy end protruding from both ends of Axel's bare hand. "You're um… bleeding. Ow. We might want to get it out before your skin heals around it," he advised, his own hands fluttering nervously.

Axel glared at the younger Organization member reproachfully, knowing full well what he was going to have to do. They couldn't really feel pain like other beings could, but they could feel enough to know that it wasn't pleasant to have a pointed object through anyone's hand. "Don't you dare say you told me so, or I stick one of these in your face. I don't care how-"

"-attached you are to me," Demyx finished with a vague smile, reaching out and cradling Axel's hand in his own, wincing at the wound that was sluggishly bleeding, dripping onto the ground and evaporating into thin whorls of black dust and smoke. "Here, on the count of three, okay? One-"

"Fuck, Demyx," Axel gritted out, willing the weapon to vanish into thin air from the other man's hand, leaving Demyx with a concerned expression on his pretty face, but the sight of the skin re-knitting quickly eased some of his worry. Nobodies weren't killed as easily as real humans and even then a simple hand wound wouldn't be enough to do it. "Did you forget how to count to three or something? You know how it goes, right? One, _two, three?_"

"Guess so," Demyx said breezily, smiling at the irritated Nobody. "Just like you 'forgot' your weapons are y'know, sharp? And do you remember that conversation we had a few days back? About how I'd said maybe you shouldn't wear your coat while practicing because even if you look cool, you're going to trip and probably fall? You _do _remember that, right?"

"_No_. I think I might hate you," Axel growled, stretching his fingers out once the wound was healed all of the way. "In fact, it's a very distinct possibility."

Demyx grinned, slinging an arm around the other man's neck, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth teasingly, not resisting when Axel's hands- _both_ hands began to wander curiously. "Thought you were hurt," the brunet whispered with a smug smile, shifting closer, kneeling between the older Nobody's legs.

Rolling his eyes, Axel made good use of his once wounded hand eliciting a startled noise from Demyx.

--

Moral of this story? Don't play with pointy objects unless you heal really fast.


End file.
